Fun Logo Remake! Wiki:Editing guidelines
Page structure The typical logo page is usually divided into sections, usually one section for each era in the brand's development. Headlines In general, sections are topped with a headline showing the approximate time of the start and end of the era. If we can confirm that a certain version of the logo was introduced in 1982 and replaced in 1997, the headline will read "1982–1997". (both an en dash (–) and a hyphen (-) are acceptable) If you can't confirm these dates, you should replace unsure dates with question marks. For example, if you know that a logo was introduced sometime between the 1960s and 1980s, and was replaced sometime between 1995 and 1999, the headline can read "19??–199?". In some cases, one can also use more generic terms, such as decades, in the headlines. There are some topics where a new section is warranted if a brand makes big changes in its visual identity even if it doesn't change its logo. Image Following the headline, we have the main version of the logo from that era. The logo should be centered and generally at between 200 and 300 pixels wide, depending on the proportions of the logo. The correct code looks something like this: ' '. Make sure the logo is of high quality. Low quality images should generally only be used when a high quality logo isn't available. SVG and PNG are the preferred filetypes. Many organizations provide multiple versions of their logo. Try to find out which is the preferred version, and put it on the top. Alternative versions may be included below. Be cautious with logo recreations! Recreations are only acceptable if they are carefully recreated from high-resolution originals. Text The next part of the section is a text which describes the brand's development during the era. Examples of basic information that should be included if available, is dates for the introduction and the designer behind the logo. This section may also include other aspects of brand communication, such as advertising, liveries for vehicles, merchandising, packaging etcetera. If you encounter unsourced statements that you believe are false, you are encouraged to add the template after those statements. Links Links to pages on the Internet that provide further information are usually placed straight after the relevant text. If you have a link that can't be put in a particular era, it should be on the top. Factual accuracy Accurate and properly sourced information is important if the wiki is to remain credible and of high quality. Therefore you should try to provide sources for your claims as often as you possibly can. Make sure you are prudent about the information you post, and take necessary precautions to avoid the posting of inaccurate information. False or made-up information should be removed on sight. Creating new pages All pages created on the must follow the notability guidelines. Please be sure to read through this before creating pages, and ensure that the subject of your page follows these guidelines. Category:Policy